


Archie and The Reader’s Mornings

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Summary: How Archie and the reader have their mornings.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Reader, Archie Andrews/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Archie and The Reader’s Mornings

“Arch, you’ll be late for work,” you call out to the bedroom, from the kitchen of the house where you and Archie lived. You were standing at the coffee machine, waiting for it to pour the hot water. He runs in with his shirt untucked, and his red hair still messy.

“Sorry, Vegas was acting up…so I put him outside,” he says, tucking his shirt in and rummaging his hair with his hands. You smile at him. It was cute when he was nervous.

“Okay, I’ll make sure to get him and walk him,” you say and removing the coffee from the machine. You hand it to Archie, and instead of thanking you verbally, he kisses you on the cheek.

“I’ll see you tonight, y/n,” he says and runs to the door.

“I can’t wait, Archie,” you say and watch him leave.


End file.
